


Overpowering (Lucifer x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Power Play, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: The reader things she can dominate Lucifer; boi was she wrong
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Overpowering (Lucifer x F!Reader)

You wanted to conquer him, the big bad wolf. Mr. tall, dark, and handsome, too mysterious for his own good. He kept to himself, even with you, calculating every possible outcome which was so hot and so annoying all at once. He was truly a man to be feared, to be respected, but you also saw the appeal in trying to test that authority. Mammon was a prime example of why that was a bad idea, but you weren’t Mammon so surely it wouldn’t be as bad for you, right? Surely he would never actually hurt you, not if he loves you as much as he claims he does. Lucifer does have plenty of soft moments with you, moments you thoroughly enjoy and look forward to, but he never let his guard down around you, either. His body was always tense, ready for whatever might come at him; ready to attack and defend. Just once you wanted to catch him off guard, to take him by surprise, and right now, you think you’ve caught him.

The endless paperwork finally got to him and mixed in with the seemingly endless pranks of the day that you may or may not have convinced Satan to play on him, Lucifer was thoroughly done by the end of the day. If it were up to him, he would call it an early night, maybe drink a glass of demonus, but overall, he just wanted his body to get the relaxation it deserves and definitely needs. But that’s the thing: it’s not up to him, not today. Your smile was almost too devious when you approached him, but he didn’t think much of it. You are his little devil, after all. “Hm… I’m not sure I’m up for playing tonight, Darling…” but how can he resist when your eyes look up at him with such hope and your tongue is darting over your lip like that?

He couldn’t. 

He couldn’t resist and things got heated soon after. Hungry, sloppy kisses were placed on each other’s lips and you pushed him down on the bed the minute he got rid of that damn button up that’s a sin in itself. A body like that should never be hidden from the world, in your opinion. “You want to ride?” You hummed against his skin, kissing down his neck while grinding your hips against his, feeling how hard he’s getting beneath you. “I want to lead.” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, staring up at the ceiling. You most certainly won’t, but something told him to hold off on saying that. “I want to see you try.” When you pulled back, his eyes had the same devilish glint in them that yours had earlier and it definitely made you feel some type of way, but you refused to give in. Lucifer always had you wear dresses, or, well, he definitely encouraged it, and you, for once, were quite happy about the fact that you wore one today. It made things easier for you. You grinded against him hard, taking note of the small grunt that he tried to hide and swallow back down, but you knew better. 

You took his hands in yours, pinning them on either side of his head. Honestly, it’s surprising that he let you, but the guy still had that glint in his eyes so you needed to be on guard. “Do or do not, there is no try.” Lucifer may not have understood that reference, but he liked it nonetheless, bucking his hips up against yours. There’s no reason for him to admit that you truly do make him weak, but you do. Very much so, actually, and he doesn’t always like it. Lucky for him, he knows how to make you weaker. “So are you going to do or are you going to keep grinding against me like I’m a dildo?” His words catch you off guard and you momentarily crumble. You had this power, or at least you think you do, but now that you have it, you’re unsure on how to use it. “You’re such a brat, Lucifer.” “Then tame me.” A challenge. He eyed you, calculating your moves like he does so often. 

Your hand moved underneath your dress, but not pleasure yourself, no. You unzipped his pants, pulling his hardened cock out from beneath and stroked him, watching him and how he would react. Your hands were small compared to his own, never fully wrapping around his shaft, but that’s what weakened him the most; your tiny self. You smirked at him, sliding down on his legs so that you came face to face with his erection, licking up his shaft. Lucifer fought the urge to just tangle his fingers in your hair and push you down his length like he does so often. “Admit it, if it were up to you, you would’ve already started fucking me into the mattress” true. “Mainly to shut that pretty little mouth of yours up, but I realize how much you adore my cock.” You wrapped your lips around his tip, flicking your tongue over his slit while looking up at him, almost too innocently. He can’t deny the sharp breath he inhaled; you just look too good like this and he knows how much you struggle to take all of him. 

“Maybe… but only because you know how to use it.” Lucifer bit back a laugh; are you trying to flatter him into submission? It’s an adorable idea, really. But your next move had his eyes grow wide momentarily, his breathing stopping as he watched you take all of him, all the way to his base where you then managed to slide your tongue out to caress over his balls. He’s embarrassed to admit that the action made him moan out, a soft pink painting his cheeks. You pulled off of him with a smirk, licking your lips as you stared up at him and continued to stroke him with your hand, “I practiced.” His eyes narrowed at you, trying to ignore how good your thumb felt every time it flicked over his tip. “You really are desperate, then.” Confusion pushed through your face while Lucifer’s was growing a smirk, “not desperate. I just know what I want, and right now…” You moved off of his legs, getting up long enough to discard your panties to the floor before straddling his waist again, taking both of his hands and pinning them above his head with one of yours while you let his wet cock slide between your slick folds, “Right now, I really want you…” 

His face dropped again, desperately trying not to just free his hands and slam you down on his cock like you’re obviously begging him to do, but he’ll let you have your fun a little longer. His eyes followed your other hand, which moved back underneath your dress to take a hold of his cock, letting his tip slide between your folds and circle your entrance, “tell me what you want.” He cocked an eyebrow, finding this all too amusing, “I thought this was about what you wanted?” You glared down at him, stroking him against while your hips hovered above it; so close, yet so far. Your grip on his wrists tightened as you leaned down, budding heads with him before leaning aside and breathing out into his ear, “say it… maybe I’ll reward you.” A grin crept across his lips but he quickly wiped it off when you leaned back again, clearing his throat, “I want to feel you slide down on me… I want to feel your slick walls suck me in deeper…” You spread your legs wider, guiding his tip further into your entrance as he spoke, taking in a sharp breath which turned into a moan as you took him inside of you, “I want to hear you moan for me because we both know my demon cock is the only thing that gets you off anymore.” That wasn’t part of the script. 

You looked down at him, about to scold when he snapped his hips up hard, bottoming out inside of you. The grin returned to his lips and something about it was so mischievous, so childlike, and yes, definitely arousing. “Luci--” “What? You asked me what I wanted, and I delivered.” His hips are rolling against yours, pushing his length deeper inside of you and you tried to fight back the moans, “look at you. Desperate so take the lead, but the minute I enter you, all ounce of self control is lost.” Your hips started moving against his, almost subconsciously and the glint in his eyes returned. He pushed his hips down into the mattress before snapping back up again, deep inside of you, making you gasp out in pleasure. “You have no dominant bone in your body….” Although you could learn it, something tells him you appreciate having someone else do all the work. “I can feel your grip slipping from my wrists…. And how desperately you try to cling onto it.” You moved harder at his words, trying to form enough thoughts to counter him, but all you could think about were his hips speeding up and plowing inside of you. 

“Did you really think you could overpower me? You need more than a pretty mouth for that.” He pulled his wrists free, moving them to your legs and sliding them up underneath the dress. One of his thumbs begins circling your clit and you were quick to place your hands on his chest for extra support. “Give up, Darling… you can’t even form coherent thoughts… I’ve seen that face before. The face where you get lost on my cock.” You moved your hands down to his, grabbing them and pinning them above his head again, glaring down at him as you fought back the moans. His words had you soaked and every thrust he delivered was mixed with the wet sound of pleasure from between your bodies. “Shut up… you’re just playing unfair….” “Oh Darling… I’m not playing.” He’s smirking again, twisting his wrists in your grasp. 

It happened so fast, the way he flipped you over and took immediate hold on your legs around his waist, pulling you further up against him and pushing himself deeper before his thrusts picked up. “I own you. Now…” he leaned back over, taking your hands this time and pinning them above your head, letting his head drop down far enough so that his lips are brushing over yours before he pulls back, his face unreadable. “Be a good little cocksleeve and moan for me.” You almost protested, but then he slammed into you hard, his tip pushing up against your cervix and making you arch your back up as cries escaped your lips. He’ll never admit how arousing that sight is or how weak you could actually make him with the right techniques. “I really shouldn’t reward good behavior, especially from little brats like yourself…” 

One of his hands moves down to lift the dress up, his gaze immediately dropping down as well to watch his cock disappear deep inside you with each heavy thrust he delivered, “but I really like when you come undone on my cock.” His thumb circles over your clit again as he leans back over, pressing his bare chest against your clothed one, each thrust digging you deeper into the mattress. Loud moans escaped your lips from the added stimulation and you whimpered softly, getting weaker as he talks, “the way your body squirms beneath mine as I push you closer…” as if on commando, you could feel your orgasm building inside of you and you had to wonder if he trained you to be this way or if you really just needed him this bad, “how your breathing gets short, hotter…” His hot breath tickled your skin before his tongue licked over it, making you whine out and arch your back again, “L-Lucifer…”

“And how pathetically you moan out my name.” he pulled back at the last part, watching you come undone as he continued to thrust. His face was stern, watching your body intently, but inside he felt a sense of pride and newfound control, leading him to his own orgasm as well. He didn’t stop, continuously thrusting into your wet cunt as spurts of his seed escaped his tip, filling your womb and painting your walls in his thick creamy white. You moaned out loudly, rolling your hips back against his and Lucifer allowed himself to smile at the sight, “good girl…” because his little one deserved to be praised too. “But not good enough.” or not. 

The stimulation to your clit continues, even after you had just orgasmed and you whined at the overstimulation, writhing beneath him. Your eyes searched for his, pleading for him to give you a moment, but he only chuckled smugly, “oh no…. You haven’t been properly punished for thinking you could dominate your dom.” 


End file.
